Nonton Pilem
by verlirene
Summary: Frustrasi karena terlalu banyaknya hasil praktikum Model Sintesis Kartografi, seorang mahasiswi pun memutuskan untuk membuat sekumpulan cerita mengenai interaksi antarinsan pada salah satu suaka favoritnya: bioskop. (Chapter 1 - Jean/Eren; dibuat untuk Fvvn dan Sab)
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Tanpa keuntungan, bahkan laporan praktikum kelar pun tidak.

Peringatan: ini curhatan terselubung yang dibungkus dengan diksi suka-suka. _Based on true story_ alias pengalaman pribadi saya.

* * *

Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager. Dua orang mahasiswa bangkotan tahun ketiga yang berkuliah di fakultas yang sama, jurusan yang sama, dengan uang saku berbeda. Jean si anak rantau biasa hidup berfoya-foya dan mengerjakan tugas di kafe Cetarmbak sedangkan Eren si anak rumahan cukup puas mengerjakan tugas di kamar mungilnya yang selalu terkena paparan sinar matahari. Kelihatan berbeda baik dari segi kualitas wajah (walau bagi Mikasa, Eren selalu bagai "bidadara yang jatuh dari surga di hadapanku") dan IPK. Tambahan informasi yang tidak penting: tema skripsi mereka pun berbeda.

Kedua insan yang sekilas nampak tidak klop dan lebih sering terlihat sedang berisik layaknya kucing kawin ini ternyata punya sebuah rahasia kecil.

Mereka berdua suka nonton film bersama setiap Senin malam. Minimal sekali sebulan, terutama di Senin terakhir setiap bulannya.

 **.**

 **Nonton Pilem**

 **.**

 **1\. Tiket**

Alasan Jean dan Eren untuk menonton setiap Senin sebenarnya simpel: karena banyak promo di hari Senin yang sayang untuk dilewatkan, terutama untuk mahasiswa seperti Jean dan Eren yang perhitungannya luar binasa tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk nonton film bajakan yang disalin dari warnet terdekat. Kebetulan Jean dan Eren sama-sama memiliki kartu anggota dan **kebetulan** juga mereka libur kuliah tiap Selasa serta tiap Senin hanya kuliah sampai jam 11 pagi. Otomatis, promo bioskop Bliss tak pernah mereka sia-siakan.

Apalagi bioskop Bliss kebetulan dekat dengan kawasan kampus mereka. Istilahnya, hanya selemparan tangan. Ditambah kecintaan berlebih mereka terhadap film dan kemampuan menghapal jadwal film yang lebih bagus daripada menghapal rumus _center of gravity_. Bulan ini film yang menjadi _highlight_ adalah "Ada Apa dengan Connie? 2" dan "Captain Shigansina: Titan War". Baik Eren ataupun Jean sudah menyisihkan uang untuk menonton kedua film itu.

Perdebatan kecil nan rutin terjadi setiap mereka membeli tiket. Selalu saja begitu. Nonton berdua berarti akan lebih praktis bagi Eren atau Jean untuk beli langsung dua tiket. Masalahnya, tiap Senin, mereka yang memiliki kartu anggota akan mendapatkan poin dua kali lipat setiap kelipatan 100 Yen, dan… Eren ataupun Jean selalu kesulitan memutuskan akan menggunakan kartu milik siapa untuk membeli tiket.

"Udah pakai punya gue aja!" Jean ngotot di depan konter penjualan tiket.

Eren tidak mau kalah. "Lah, minggu lalu 'kan udah pakai punya lo! Minggu ini gantian kek!"

"Tapi minggu lalu poin gue cuma dikit! Nggak kayak lo yang bulan kemarin langsung nambah poin 28 ribu gara-gara kita nonton berdelapan!"

"Poin lo lebih banyak dari gue, woi! Gantian!"

"Tetep aja nggak mau. Pakai punya gue yak?!"

Pertengkaran terus berlanjut sampai antrian yang seharusnya tidak ada menjadi ada. Jean dan Eren kurang lebih sudah menghabiskan waktu 10 menit hanya untuk bertengkar. Pada akhirnya, kru penjualan tiket harus melerai mereka dengan berdeham kencang dan berkata. "Maaf, kalau Anda suit saja bagaimana? Kebetulan antrian di belakang sudah panjang, kasihan pelanggan yang lain."

Eren dan Jean kicep. Terdiam, seolah baru sadar kalau mereka bertengkar di ranah publik. Sedikit malu dan sangat ingin menyamarkan wajah dengan kosmetik terdekat, keduanya pun akhirnya mengalah dan suit sesuai permintaan kru tersebut. Eren menang.

Tiket "Captain Shigansina: Titan War" dengan total biaya 700 perak, pukul 13.40 dengan tempat duduk B3 dan B4 sudah di tangan Eren. Total 70 poin. Eren bahagia, sedikit lagi dan poinnya akan cukup untuk membeli tiket "S-Men: Kiamat" yang akan ditayangkan bioskop pada bulan depan.

Jean kesal, tapi apa boleh buat. Namanya kalah ya kalah.

 **2\. Berondong Jagung**

Alasan kedua mengapa Jean dan Eren menyukai bioskop Bliss selain karena faktor lokasi dan promosi, adalah karena rasa berondong jagung di sana. Di antara semua bioskop yang ada di seantero kota Trost, hanya rasa berondong jagung di Bliss yang sanggup ditoleransi oleh lidah Eren dan Jean yang kurang suka manis. Belum lagi kebiasaan bioskop ini yang gemar memberikan promo combo berisi berondong jagung, minuman bersoda, ditambah botol minum yang bisa dikoleksi.

Eren Yeager dan Jean Kirstein tidak pernah bisa melewatkan hal tersebut.

Film akan mulai sepuluh menit lagi, namun menurut keyakinan yang dianut kedua bocah tersebut, belum nonton film namanya kalau belum beli berondong jagung. Terutama Jean yang merasa harus punya semua _merchandise_ dari film-film _box office_ yang ditayangkan. Untuk film "Captain Shigansina: Titan War" sendiri terdapat _merchandise_ berupa botol yang bisa ia beli dalam combo, tetapi Jean mengincar yang lain.

Staf konter makanan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jean. "Selamat siang, silakan dipesan makanan dan minumannya. Untuk bulan ini kami ada—"

"Combo 'Kungfu Teddy', tolong," sela Jean, " _Large popcorn_ rasa karamel, _soft drink_ yang Kola _half-ice_." Ia memesan tanpa melihat menu saking seringnya pergi ke bioskop Bliss. Jean mengincar _merchandise_ tersebut sejak lama dan sudah menonton filmnya lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, tetapi Jean selalu lupa membawa uang lebih untuk beli. Padahal _merchandise_ "Kungfu Teddy" berbeda dengan yang lain: wadah mie.

Pramuniaga kembali tersenyum. "Totalnya 900 Yen. Ada kartu _member_ nya?"

Tanpa bersuara Jean segera menyerahkan kartu miliknya yang sudah usang saking seringnya digesek. Staf tersebut memperlihatkan poin Jean di layar. "Wah, poinnya sudah banyak ya, Tuan," katanya, "Jadi kartu lama Anda yang kemarin hilang sudah ditemukan?"

Jean meringis. Dari segala hal yang pernah ia lakukan di sini, harus banget dia diingatkan pada insiden dimana Jean membuat kehebohan karena kartunya hilang dan ditemukan keesokan harinya di saku celana?

"Lo, sih, sukanya taruh barang sembarangan," seloroh Eren saat Jean membayar combo. Hari ini dia masih bokek, jadi memutuskan untuk melihat saja belanjaan Jean. Sebal, tapi memang uang sakunya hanya sepersepuluh uang saku Jean.

Isi dompet lebih kejam dari fakta, men.

"Ngapain liat-liat? Pengin ya? Santai, nanti gue bagi kok _popcorn_ nya." Jean berujar saat ia menyadari tatapan Eren yang sedari tadi tertuju padanya. Atau tepatnya pada si _merchandise_ "Kungfu Teddy", tapi Jean saja yang kelewat ge-er.

"IH NGGAK YA," Eren _denial_ , "Hari ini gue lagi nggak punya duit, tapi besok gue mau beli juga kok!"

 _Omong kosong_ , pikir Jean, _beli ayam geprek di kantin aja ngutang Marco, mau beli_ merchandise _pakai duit siapa coba?_ Ia memperolok Eren, tetapi ia simpan saja pikiran itu bagi dirinya sendiri. Jean tersenyum. "Iya iya," ia ikut saja dengan perkataan Eren, "Masuk aja yuk. Filmnya lima menit lagi mulai."

Pertengkaran kecil sementara selesai. Tapi tunggu saja saat film dimulai—saat menonton film _action_ , apalagi yang tentang pahlawan super, Eren bukanlah manusia paling menyenangkan yang duduk di sampingmu. Apalagi dia diam-diam menyimpan ambisi pribadi untuk menjadi "pahlawan dengan cawat di dalam yang IPKnya di atas 3,6"—bisa kau bayangkan seberapa berisiknya kalau nonton dengan Eren?

 **3\. Selama Film**

Sesungguhnya Jean bingung mengapa dia setuju untuk nonton film pahlawan super dengan Eren. Selain film pahlawan super, Eren adalah teman nonton yang baik dan dia bisa memproses plot film lebih baik dari Jean. Tetapi kalau soal pahlawan super… Jean menyerah. Dia gagal fokus gara-gara Eren. Apalagi kalau sepanjang film, yang ia ucapkan kurang lebih seperti ini:

"Tuh kaaan. Kebiasaan nih kalau filmnya Parcel, ledakan di mana-mana!"

"Gileeeee nyaris gileeee."

"Ini adegan bikin kita mikir yang iya-iya dan ena-ena nggak sih?"

"Itu maksudnya apaan coba? Padahal di film sebelumnya mereka nggak sedeket itu!"

"Si Ruby Witch mudanya unyu yak. Padahal besok bakal jadi emak-emak juga."

"Bangkeeee itu adegan waktu si Ruby Witch ketemuan sama Envision kok diilangin?! Padahal di komiknya nggak gitu!"

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, dan… seterusnya sampai durasi dua jam dua puluh tiga menit usai. Kau bisa tertekan sendiri mendengarnya, apalagi suara Eren bukanlah suara yang menenangkan jiwa, tetapi mengganggu kesehatan jiwa.

Jean suntuk maksimal. Dua jam di ruangan dingin ditambah jeritan Eren ditambah minum soda kebanyakan bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Selama separo lebih bagian dari film, yang ia lakukan hanya menggigit bibir dan berdoa semoga ia bisa menahan kucuran urinnya sampai film usai.

 **4. _End Credit_**

Jean ingin sujud syukur saat kredit ditampilkan. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri, tetapi tangan Eren menahannya. "Apaan sih?!" teriak Jean tidak terima. Orang sudah kebelet ini, lho, masih saja dicegat. Jean lelagh.

"Jangan pergi dulu kali, Jean!" Eren balas berteriak, padahal bioskop hening. "Tungguin dulu sampai kelar. Di bagian belakang banget ada _spoiler_ buat film selanjutnya!"

Jean menghela napas.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak peduli. Tetapi karena ini Eren dan karena _hanya_ Eren yang bisa memaksanya sedemikian rupa, Jean lagi-lagi mengalah. Ia kembali duduk dan berusaha menahan pipis sekuat yang ia bisa. Urgh.

URGH.

URGH!

 _Ini kredit kenapa nggak kelar-kelar astagaaaa._ Dalam hati Jean menjerit, mulai panik saking kebeletnya. Seharusnya kredit hanya berlangsung empat-lima menit.

Tapi.

Tapi.

Tapi. Tapi. Tapi…

 **5\. Setelah film**

Nonton film pahlawan super dengan Eren Yeager yang idealis barangkali bukanlah pengalaman terbaik yang bisa kaudapatkan selama kuliah. Tetapi, sifat Eren yang cerewet, yang selalu antusias pada segala hal, adalah salah satu kualitas yang jarang Jean temukan di manusia lain.

(Eren makhluk langka, nyaris punah, harus dilestarikan.)

Sudah tiga jam mereka berada di restoran dekat bioskop dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Jean akan berhenti mengobrol dengan Eren terkait peristiwa seru yang ada di film. Mulai dari ledakannya, pertempuran di helikopter, penjara tengah laut, dan sebagainya. Katakan saja, Eren bisa membuat segalanya menarik.

Itulah yang membuat Jean Kirstein tidak kapok untuk nonton tiap Senin malam dengan Eren Yeager. Itu juga yang membuat Eren Yeager tidak kapok untuk nonton tiap Senin malam dengan Jean Kirstein—sulit, bro, mencari orang yang betah mendengarkanmu mencerocos tentang pertempuran di helikopter tanpa merasa terpaksa mendengarkan—yang selalu membelikannya makan saat selesai nonton.

Hal ini tak pernah mereka lontarkan, tetapi baik Jean maupun Eren memiliki dua rahasia yang tidak akan pernah mereka ungkapkan ke satu sama lain:

Satu, hari favorit mereka adalah Senin.

Dan dua, orang di hadapan mereka adalah orang paling asyik untuk diajak pergi nonton di bioskop.

.

.

.

Mereka selalu pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan seperti itu. Setidaknya, sampai mereka melihat pengumuman tugas dadakan yang diberikan oleh dosen dan harus diselesaikan paling lambat jam dua belas—pada Senin malam yang sama.

.

( _"EREN, TUGAS LO UDAH SAMPE MANA?"_

 _"MANDEK DI PROFIL NIH. LO GIMANA?"_

 _"GUE MANDEK DI RINCIAN BIAYA. DUH PARAH NGGAK YAKIN BISA KELAR INI GUE!"_

 _"IYA GUE JUGA. MAU NELAT BARENG GAK?"_

 _"ADUH KOK LO IBLIS BANGET. TAPI GUE PENGIN NIH HAHAHAHA."_

 _"HAHAHAHAHA."_

 _"HAHAHAHA."_

 _"HA. HA. HA."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"..._ _Jean, kita kayak orang gila nggak sih?"_ )

* * *

Catatan:

... Gile ya saya. _Deadline_ tugas seabrek tapi malah bikin fanfic. Buat **Puun** dan **Sab** , ini impulsif banget bikinnya. Terinspirasi abis tadi kelar nonton Captain America. #TeamCap Puun, sori kalau beda lagi sama apa yang gue janjiin ke elo. Sab, maaf kalau s _enpai_ mu ini sangat _random._ Jangan ditiru ya. Sori juga kalau ini nggak jelas, maklum bikinnya cuma 45 menit.

Catatan v2.0:

Berhubung ini prinsipnya kumpulan _oneshot_ , chapter dua bakal disajikan dengan pair yang berbeda— **MarcoJean**. Barangkali bakal _cheesy_ , barangkali bakal nyeleneh. Entahlah. Jangan ditagih _update_ , yak, barangkali saya baru ngetik lagi kalau udah kelewat stres sama praktikum _Spatial Data Mining_ atau Penginderaan Jauh untuk Vegetasi dan Penggunaan Lahan.


End file.
